Frella Together or not ?
by X94ccrhodes94X
Summary: This takes place after series 7 Frank and Stella's relationship from their point's of view and what will they choose to do with their feelings. My first ever fan fic so please review all reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic ever please if you do read this review and tell me what you think even if it's bad all reviews welcome

Stella's POV

I was sitting in my office at my desk trying to concentrate on the papers in front of me but all I could think about was the last mission with the MI High unit more particularly a kiss I had shared with Frank during it. I tried to convince myself that it was just the rush of adrenaline and the fact that we needed to save the students but he wanted to go into a long speech about how he loves me and always have which we didn't have time for so I kissed him to get it over with and make him concentrate.

As I was thinking that I found myself taking an old picture of me and Frank out of my draw. I had completely forgotten about this picture until the MI High team found it in the old bunker I still don't know why I keep it. I always fell oddly happy but incredibly sad as well looking at this picture I remember the night it was taken it was at a small party a few of us had met up at my old apartment to celebrate that I had just passed my exams which meant I could start my training to be chief agent we were all excited all joking that when I took over things were going to change and any criminals would have to watch their backs very carefully, I laughed a little at that memory, it was a time when things seemed so easy but I quickly remembered why this picture always made me sad, it was the last time I was able to spend time with Hyperia, we were friends we trained together when we were younger and as we grew up we were put in the same field team we both specialized in combat and strategy skills but she also dabbled in gadgets that's where she met Frank.

She was so sure that Frank and I would be a good match because in her words I was always too sensible always thinking about my future making plans on how to get there, she also said I way to strict for my own good and according to her Frank was a child in an adult's body she often called him a big kid who knows how to make his own toys but still a total genius and he preferred to live in the moment she thought that somehow we would balance each other out I would make him a little bit more serious and he would make me loosen up.

She was constantly trying to set us up she tried for months but we were both very aware of the rules agents were not allowed to date though we all knew lots did. Suddenly she stopped trying to get us to meet I thought she had realized that we worked in completely different areas and it would never work but then one day she convinced me to go on a blind date and when I turned up at the restaurant there he was sitting in a suit and tie holding these pretty yellow flowers (just like the ones he tried to give her at the end of free runners) I did still consider leaving after I saw him I normally fell for the big important head of his own division type of guys, kind of like how he is now, but by the end of the night I was glad I didn't leave we stayed in the restaurant talking about everything until it closed then neither of us wanted the date to end so we just walked around the streets talking for a while and after that first date I found it so hard not to fall in love with him.

By the time we did start dating Hyperia was so annoying and kept reminding me she was responsible for my happiness and that she managed to get us together and she was right we were made for each other and the most annoying thing was she really was right we really did level each other out when I was with him I was fun and much more willing to try new things then six months later he joined our team and I was so happy we could see each other every day, then my mind started racing through our relationship until it had brought me back to the memory of this picture which was two years after we had started dating and only a week before that Korps mission that changed everything.

I started crying at the thought of it the thought of losing Hyperia she was my best friend I would always talk to her and she always knew what was right for me she always believed I could be an amazing chief agent and I did always try to be for her, in memory of her. I put the picture down on my desk and put my head in my hands trying to stop crying but I couldn't I started wishing for something to take my mind off her then almost as if he had known something was wrong from the door way I heard franks voice

" Stella ?"


	2. Chapter 2

Franks POV

It's been one week since Stella, my team and I won MI9 back from Hamish there was a lot of work to do to fix everything Hamish had done and going round checking the building in case Hamish had put any bugs in any of the rooms was my order, an order given to me from the rightful Chief Agent Stella, I felt like the biggest idiot for thinking for even a second she would do any of those things I couldn't get over it I was trying to avoid her for a few days so I can find some way to apologize but it's hard now she's back in charge. Since Stella was given control back, all of MI9 just seemed a lot more relaxed I guess because we were back in safe hands, very safe hands, sweet soft safe hands, I started to smile thinking about Stella I quickly snapped out of it when I suddenly walked into a door frame.

I shook my head to get her out my head and looked around when I felt the other agents around me starting to stare very embarrassing I fixed my tie and walked through the door as quick as I could but still trying to make it look natural, it's a wonder how I got to be a senior agent I've always been really clumsy but I thought I grew out of that then I met Stella, gosh I can remember agreeing to go on that blind date just because Hyperia said she would stop nagging me if I did I never expected her to set me up with Stella Knight.

I'd seen her from a distance a few times around the building but never had a reason to talk to her but seeing her that night was totally different she didn't have her hair back in a tight pony tail like she normally did for work it was down let to rest on her shoulders, I always prefer her with her hair down even now and the dress she was wearing that night was just wow she later told me that Hyperia picked the dress out for her but still it was love at first sight for me I never thought I could get a girl like Stella she was talented, beautiful and smart and I was just a guy in the gadget department that secretly always wanted to go out in the field, but somehow I got her to fall in love with me. I just need to remember how so I can make it happen again but I do know I've grown older even started to show it a bit but Stella she still as beautiful as that first night she wears the same wonderful perfume that makes me feel relaxed each time I smell it and even that gorgeous red lipstick she wears I started smiling again when I was thinking about her lips, kissing her made me feel like the luckiest man in the world even when she kissed me last week that kiss was amazing I keep replaying it in my mind and can faintly feel it on my lips each time.

I closed my eyes in a daze thinking about that kiss again but was quickly and sharply snapped out of it by the sudden feeling of hitting the floor I looked back and realized I had tripped over a wire, I got up fixed my tie again lucky for me this time there were no other agents to see that apart from the guys watching the CCTV camera's bet that gave them a good laugh, I walked on as quick as I could putting my hands in my pockets and keeping my head down watching for more wires. Okay stop thinking about Stella and just finish this floor then you can go get a drink, I quickly I finished checking the floor and went to sit in one of the lunch rooms. This is getting crazy Stella hasn't been off my mind since last week each time I try to not think about her I think about her more, well she always was distracting to me I manage to keep it out of missions or at least out of them until we were in major danger then I always made sure she knew how I felt just in case which I think started to get on her nerves a little bit probably why she kissed me last week I guess whenever I did it before I did go on a bit but when I told her I loved her everything I've ever thought of her just came out I could stop it.

Ok ok this is the last straw I'm going to tell her right now one week should be long enough for her to finish her paper work let's just go get it over with I just need to get it out there but how I can't just say it I need to take her something but what something that lets her know I'm serious something special that I know she loves oh I got it she loved those yellow flowers I gave her on our first date though now I think about it the last time I tried to give her them a few months ago didn't go that well at all but this time I won't have the school to get in my way I mean I love those kids but they sink at timing if they just walked out a few mins later then I could have asked her on that date but no they had to walk out right at that point. Ok stop stalling I need to go right now while everyone else is working.

I went to the flower shop on the corner and got them this time I wasn't going to mess it up I got the wrapped up all nice with a card that said 'from the man who could never fall out of love with you'. I went to her office and I was going to knock on the door but it was a little bit open and I was able to see her at her desk crying I pushed her door open a bit, I couldn't take her crying I need to find a way to make her smile

"Stella?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks the everyone who has reviewed I love reading them :D oh and sorry for all the spelling mistakes i did have someone else read it through but even she didn't see them

disclaimer: I do not own MI High or characters

* * *

Stella's POV 

"Stella?" 

I turned my chair around so he wouldn't see me crying I hated people seeing me upset I was always taught to not let people see me showing weakness at least that's what my father always called it, I started crying more when I thought of him it had been 22 years since he was killed on a mission I was only 8 but it still hurt more than anything, I heard my office door close just when I thought he had gone I heard him start walking over to me and put something down on then I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"Stella? What's wrong?"

There was a moment of silence all I was trying to do was calm down so I could talk but before I could even try Frank had started talking again.

"Wow it's been a while since I saw this picture it was a very fun night… who took this I can't remember"

I took a deep breath and put my hands in my lap still facing away 

"Hyperia took it" There was a slight crackle in my voice as I tried my hardest not to cry again

"Well I'm surprised you still have this picture I thought you would have ripped it up the moment we found it I don't know how I ever thought that looked good on me... Hey Stell don't worry I miss her too"

He put his hands back on my shoulders squeezing them slightly his way of telling me it was all ok. I had always loved when he did that it made me feel a lot safer each time in the past. He knelt down beside me and put his hands on one of mine 

"It's ok to cry over her Stella She's gone yes but she can still live on in our minds like she use to say just because we don't see someone anymore doesn't mean we stop loving them"

"She was talking about her brother when ever she said that she hated that he worked for Korps but she could never hate him" I looked down at my hands now with his on one of them.

"Just because two people separate doesn't mean they stop loving each other"

I got the feeling that he was talking about more than Hyperia and her brother, I turned slightly to look at him a smiled a little he always could help me feel better "Thank you Frank now what did you come in here for"

He cleared his throat and stood up and turned my chair round so I was facing my desk again then walked around to the other side to pick up the flowers that he had put on the chair opposite my desk. He tried to discreetly take something out of them, a card it looked like, he put it in his pocket then he turned round and held them out.

"I got you these" he looked at me for a second like he was trying to quickly think "as a sorry for putting you in jail wrongly and as a congratulations for being put back in charge"

"Thank you that was very kind" I stood up and took them and as I looked down at them I could see frank close his eyes and put his hand over his face like he only did when he hated himself for backing out of something, but I know he was because he was a terrible liar he always spoke slightly more rushed when he lied "Frank is there something else you wanted to say?" he looked up quite shocked that I had just said that.

"Nope not at all why…uh….um….well why would you think that"

"Just a feeling…so what was on the card you took out of these and put in your inside pocket" once again he looked quite shocked.

"So you still have a lot of paper work to do I'll leave you too it"

He tried to walk out the room as fast as he could like he was avoiding telling me but I wasn't about to stand for that "Frank London" He stopped in his tracks.

"It was just a errrrr a business card of theirs I didn't think you would be interested in that plus I might need them again next time I need to apologize to you for something my team does. Well I say team more likely it will be something Keri does" he smiled at his own joke it was always cute when he did that it looked like he was nervously waiting to see if I fell for it, I could tell that he was still lying to me but as I was about to ask for it to see for myself my desk phone rang

I put it on loud-speaker "Chief Agent Knight I think you might want to come down to the basement"


	4. Chapter 4

Franks POV 

"Stella?" 

She quickly turned the chair round so I couldn't see her anymore she never did like people seeing her cry but that didn't stop her from crying so I walked in and shut the door then walked down to her. I put the flowers on a chair opposite her desk and put my hands on her shoulders so she knew I was still there.

"Stella? What's wrong?" I waited a while to see if she would talk to me then out of the corner of my eye noticed the picture of her and me on her desk and smiled, the night that picture was taken was so much fun just a small group of friends celebrating Stella.

"Wow it's been a while since I saw this picture it was a very fun night… who took this I can't remember" I was trying to change the subject see if that got her to stop crying

"Hyperia"

She sounded like she was about the burst out into tears again good job I just made her feel worse I guess that's why she was crying in the first place damn it ok try making her laugh.

"Well I'm surprised you still have this picture I thought you would have ripped it up the moment we found it I don't know how I ever thought that looked good on me " I looked down at her but it wasn't working ok time to go with a different direction "Hey Stell don't worry I miss her too" 

I put my hands on her shoulders again and squeezed them lightly just to let her know she wasn't alone in missing Hyperia. When she didn't respond I knelt beside her and held one of her hands between mine

"It's ok to cry over her Stella She's gone yes but she can still live on in our minds like she use to say just because we don't see someone anymore doesn't mean we stop loving them" my heart almost sank at that last bit I thought about those 10 years we were broken up for and how I thought about Stella every day since then.

"She was talking about her brother whenever she said that she hated that he worked for Korps but she could never hate him"

Ok she's talking which is good I might be able to make her feel better after all I'd do anything to see that beautiful smile "Just because two people separate doesn't mean they stop loving each other" I looked up at her hopeful she understood what I was trying to get at. Yes and there it was she smiled at me I had made her feel better

"Thank you Frank….now what did you come in here for"

Oh right that I'd almost forgotten about that. I cleared my throat and stood up turning her chair back the right way and went to pick up the flowers but now I'm thinking this may not be the right time to confess my love, so I took the card out trying not to let her see it and put it in my blazer pocket then I stood up and held them out to her.

"I got u these" Then I realized I needed a reason why I would do that since I wasn't telling her I loved her I couldn't use that reason anymore think Frank think quickly "as a sorry for putting you in jail wrongly and as a congratulations for being put back in charge"

"Thank you that was very kind" she stood up and took them, I was so relieved she had brought that but I hated that I had chickened out of telling her the truth I wanted to hit myself but since she was in the room I just put a hand over my face, I realised she was now looking at me so I quickly put my hand down

"Frank is there something else you wanted to say?"

How did she know, I wanted at that point to burst out with yes I love you but I am a coward. "Nope not at all why…uh….um….well why would you think that"

"Just a feeling…so what was on the card you took out of these and put in your inside pocket"

What how did she see that well I always did think she was physic she always knows what anyone else is thinking, ok before she can ask any more questions change the subject and run for it "So you still have a lot of paper work to do I'll leave you too it" I walked as fast as I could to the door then just as I was about to reach it.

"Frank London"

I stopped as soon as I heard that, she wanted an answer, ok calm down I can get out of this what was that card ummmmmm ok I got it

"It was just a errrrr a business card of theirs I didn't think you would be interested in that plus I might need them again next time I need to apologize to you for something my team does. Well I say team more likely it will be something Keri does" I smiled hoping she believed me and didn't ask to see it she opened her mouth to speak when the phone on her desk rang she walked over to put it on loudspeaker

"Chief Agent Knight I think you might want to come down to the basement"


	5. Chapter 5

Stella's POV

"Chief Agent Knight I think you might want to come down to the basement"

"On my way" I hang up, lean on the desk and my fringe falls in front of my eyes "I thought it was just storage down there "

"Well Hamish did have his office, if you can call it that more like a cupboard, down there for a long time"

I stand up and push my fringe back to the side and fold my arms "So if he was going to hide something down there it would be easy considering he probably knows his way round quite well"

"Well if it is something to do with his cupboard then I might be able to help I was down there for two weeks when he fired MI High"

Frank being thoughtful like always wanting to help everyone, if anyone needs his help they don't have to do more than just say his name and he's running to their side but this time I could see him hinting for an invitation maybe he's curious or maybe he's just really bored walking round checking each room either way two seconds ago he was trying to run away and now he is being very sweet all of a sudden "Ok frank you can come too" wow I don't think I've seen him smile that big since I got back last year he is such a sweetheart whoa ok Stella stop thinking that I'm not meant to think like that lets just focus on seeing what Thomson wanted me to see "Right well let's go" I put the flowers in the vase in the corner I can sort them out properly when I get back.

We rushed down to the basement and found ex-chief agent stark standing there gosh I really didn't need him right now I already have one ex-boyfriend with me I don't need another and I especially don't need him shouting at Frank it's not Franks fault that we broke up, ok I may have talked about Frank every so often while I was with Stark and I may have accidentally called him Frank a few times after we kissed but it was just less than a month after Frank and I broke up I was still crazy about Frank I hated that I couldn't be with him but it was too hard to keep reliving that terrible night over and over each time I saw him, is that any reason to take it out on Frank. I don't know how Frank survived Stark as Chief Agent, when I took over I found so many emails he sent to the head asking for MI High to be shut down for the most ridiculous of reasons but the head said no every time, she could see that MI High is the best department we have each group has had an almost perfect success rate.

"Hello Stark"

"Hello Stella" He spotted Frank standing behind me "Oh hello Frank why are you here didn't you and your silly little team get fired finally"

"Yes but the first thing Stella did was reinstate me and my team" Frank then put his hand on my shoulder and Stark stared at him and suddenly I was the last toy in the toy box and two little children were ready to fight over it I need to just find what I was called down here for then I could go back to my office and hide from any kind of fight these two were about to have.

I clicked in front of Stark's eyes "Where's whatever I'm down here to see"

"Oh right it's over here" He very angrily took us over to a vent "it's an old vent system but it looks like it has been forced open and just left leaning against the wall "

"Right why couldn't you tell me this over the phone?"

"Well I just thought you would want to see it" then he turned round so his back is to us "plus I didn't think Frank would come with you" I don't think he realizes just because his back is to us doesn't mean we can't hear him.

"Oh I think that was Dan and Keri they came in this way when we got you out of the cells sorry they must have forgotten" then frank and I saw Stark start turning red in anger

"Forgot? Your so-called team did this and they forgot to put it back it's been a week since all that London HOW STUPID ARE YOUR LITTLE BRATS, CHILDREN SPIES ARE USELESS, MAKING MESS AND NOT CLEANING IT UP"

That was Stark's last chance he cannot talk about them like that he isn't in charge any more I was time he knew that.

"STARK YOU DO NOT EVER TALK ABOUT THE MI HIGH TEAM LIKE THAT THEY ARE A LOT SMARTER THEN YOU ARE OR WILL EVER BE AND YOU REALLY NEVER SHOULD SHOUT AT PEOPLE LIKE YOUR STILL CHARGE BECAUSE YOUR NOT YOU WERE DEMOTED FOR A REASON AND THAT REASON WAS THE HEAD FINAL SAW WHAT A USELESS AGENT YOU REALLY WERE YOU SPENT MORE TIME ON FINDING A REASON TO FIRE FRANK AND HIS TEAM THAN YOU DID ON YOUR REAL DUTY'S SO GO AND DO SOMETHING THAT IS MORE YOUR LEVEL OF INTELLIGENCE AND GO HELP CLEAN UP UPSTAIRS" He looked very shocked and even more scared and ran off but not before giving Frank the worst look he could.

I turned around and saw everyone else had the same look on their faces they were used to hearing Stark shout but it was very rare for me to lose my temper like that. I cleared my throat and sorted out my blazer.

"Right well you don't seem to have to worry about this vent best send someone through it just in case but if there's nothing there then you can just close it up and keep checking things ok?" They all started to scrabble around rushing scared I would shout again. I turned to walk back up to my office and Frank was there right behind me looking shocked but a little happy someone had finally shouted at Stark and a little proud that it was me that did it.

"Frank? Are you ok?"

He nodded "Look Stella I am sorry for them leaving it like that but a lot was happening that day and I..." I cut him off before he could finish.

"Frank its ok I can let this one slid now then you can come back up to my office and I can continue trying to get that card off you" The shocked happy proud look dropped of his face and there was a huge look of worry

"What did you think I had forgotten? Frank please it's me I don't forget things easily" I pointed past him to make him turn and start walking I smiled when his back was to me oh my silly Frank he was so cute when he thought he was in trouble no no no stop thinking of him like that but it was true he really was cute like that no stop it.

I can't stop thinking like that now I really am in trouble.

"I can't go through it all again "


	6. Chapter 6

Frank's POV

"Chief Agent Knight I think you might want to come down to the basement"

"On my way" she lent against the desk I could tell she was annoyed that she couldn't finish trying to get the card off me "I thought it was just storage down there "

"Well Hamish did have his office, if you can call it that more like a cupboard, down there for a long time" well to be fair it was once a cupboard there's still boxes and supply's in there that never got taken out I kept tripping over them every time I got up to stretch my legs not that I could do much stretching in there.

She faced me and moved her fringe back to the side if I hadn't just chickened out of telling her I loved her I would have done that for her I always loved doing that when we were dating it was a great way to look into her eyes and hint that I wanted to kiss her but might be awkward to do that now, then I saw her fold her arms like she does when she thinks out loud "So if he was going to hide something down there it would be easy considering he probably knows his way round quite well"

"Well if it is something to do with his cupboard then I might be able to help I was down there for two weeks when he fired MI High" Maybe Stella will let me go with her I might get the courage to say what I originally wanted you never know she might say it if I stay around her for long enough or she might get even more annoyed and never want to see me again maybe I didn't think this through properly.

"Ok frank you can come too" wow she said yes I would have expected her to tell me to either stay here or go away "Right well let's go" She put the flowers in the vase in the corner damn it Frank I knew I should have got her the biggest bouquet of something more romantic like roses.

We went down to the basement, oh great Stark what does he want we still don't get on it all started when I started dating Stella he liked her but she liked me and when we broke up he jumped in and they dated for a like two weeks but I guess it didn't go well because he has hated me ever since, but he's jealous he dated her for two weeks and I dated her for two years in your face Stark.

"Hello Stark"

"Hello Stella" He spotted me stand behind her "Oh hello Frank why are you here didn't you and your silly little team get fired finally" him trying to make me look a fool.

"Yes but the first thing Stella did was reinstate me and my team" I put my hand on Stella's shoulder so Stark could see that I wasn't going to let him take Stella.

"Where's whatever I'm down here to see" I could tell Stella just wanted to get things over with by her tone so I let go of her shoulder.

"Oh right it's over here" Stark lead us over to a vent "it's an old vent system but it looks like it has been forced open and just left leaning against the wall "

"Right why couldn't you tell me this over the phone?" I was wondering the same thing as Stella he could have said this over the phone he didn't need to pull her down here

"Well I just thought you would want to see it" then he turned round so his back is to us "plus I didn't think Frank would come with you" I looked at Stella then back at Stark. I know Starks not the brightest but he must know we can hear him.

Then I suddenly remembered last week "Oh I think that was Dan and Keri they came in this way when we got you out of the cells sorry they must have forgotten" Stark was about to blow I had learnt that look a long time ago.

"Forgot? Your so-called team did this and they forgot to put it back it's been a week since all that London HOW STUPID ARE YOUR LITTLE BRATS, CHILDREN SPIES ARE USELESS, MAKING MESS AND NOT CLEANING IT UP"

I could see Stella start to get angry Stark's don't it she about to get really really angry.

"STARK YOU DO NOT EVER TALK ABOUT THE MI HIGH TEAM LIKE THAT THEY ARE A LOT SMARTER THEN YOU ARE OR WILL EVER BE AND YOU REALLY NEVER SHOULD SHOUT AT PEOPLE LIKE YOUR STILL CHARGE BECAUSE YOUR NOT YOU WERE DEMOTED FOR A REASON AND THAT REASON WAS THE HEAD FINAL SAW WHAT A USELESS AGENT YOU REALLY WERE YOU SPENT MORE TIME ON FINDING A REASON TO FIRE FRANK AND HIS TEAM THAN YOU DID ON YOUR REAL DUTY'S SO GO AND DO SOMETHING THAT IS MORE YOUR LEVEL OF INTELLIGENCE AND GO HELP CLEAN UP UPSTAIRS" Stark's face was priceless I was about to laugh but he gave me a mean look then ran for it.

Stella turned to the rest of the agents who were just as shocked as Stark was "Right well you don't seem to have to worry about this vent best send someone through it just in case but if there's nothing there then you can just close it up and keep checking things ok?" They all ran round like headless chickens scared of Stella.

Then Stella turned to me and I was just looking at her shocked but also happy and proud.

"Frank? Are you ok?"

I nodded "Look Stella I am sorry for them leaving it but a lot was happening that day and I…" Stella cut me off before I finished.

" Frank it's ok I can let this one slide now then you can come back up to my office and I can continue trying to get that card off you" The shocked happy proud look disappeared and I couldn't stop thinking of how much trouble I was in I hoped she had forgotten but I guess not.

"What did you think I had forgotten? Frank please it's me I don't forget things easily" how does she read my mind I really am in so much trouble. She pointed past me and I turned and started walking. What do I do I need to get rid of the card or distracted her again so she doesn't get her hands on it.

Then from behind I heard " I can't go through it all again"


	7. Chapter 7

Stella's POV

"I can't go through all that again"

No did I just say that out loud? please no, no no no no no. Frank turned around to face me but kept walking backwards, he must have heard me, oh-no think quick

"Did you say something Stella?"

"Yes I meant I can't deal with being called away every time someone finds something I should tell people to explain things over the phone" that's pretty good sounds believable.

"oh ok sure I under…" he wasn't looking where he was going and suddenly fell down some steps I was so shocked by what was happening I must have frozen because next thing I know he was on the floor I ran down to him and knelt beside him please let him be ok.

"Frank? Frank? FRANK?" I tried shaking him but there was no response. I took out my phone and called the MI9 medical unit I was rushing so much I almost miss-dialled "yes its Chief Agent Knight I need you down here in the basement now Agent London sliped down some stairs and must have hit his head he's now unresponsive...yes just send people quick" I hung up. All I kept thinking was how boring my life has been since we broke up he was the funny one making everyone laugh and always thinking of the fun things to do like one date when he took me to a fun fair. I thought things like that were just for kids but that night was amazing I couldn't stop laughing. I loved that date and the end of the night when he walked me back to my apartment we had our first kiss at the door. I remember he held me so tight both arms around my waist pulling me in I didn't want that kiss to end he was deceptively strong when I was in his arms I felt safe like nothing could hurt me. I loved being in his arms he always held me tight trying to protect me but he couldn't shield me from everything. I mean being a spy is all about sacrificing everything for other people's lives. After some missions Frank would take me to the park and we'd sit on a bench watching people walk by living their lives reminding me that was the reason we worked for MI9 so others could live it always helped. I love looking out of my office window, sometimes watching people walking around the streets below helps me signoff on dangerous missions.

The doctors arrived and they took him up to the medical unit. I got up there later after I got other agents to cover the things I had to ask Frank to do. I went into his room and he was just lying there hooked up to all these machines, I almost couldn't stand it but I didn't want to leave his room I couldn't leave him alone after all he only fell down those steps because he turned and looked at me it was all my fault. I went over to his bed and held his hand "Frank how do I always seem to be the one that hurts you I'm so sorry Frank"

The doctor came in while I was sitting there holding Franks hand I don't normally let people at work see my more caring side but I think over this year I have become a lot more caring especially with the MI High team .

"Chief Agent Knight?"

"Oh doctor sorry how is he?"

"We haven't found anything wrong that we can see but we won't know for sure until he wakes up that could be any time sorry"

"Ok thank you" the doctor left and I went back to Frank "I wish this was like a fairy tale and I could just kiss you to wake you up" I moved some of his hair off his face his stupid long hair. I shouldn't make fun of his long hair I remember when he had it cut as a joke he looks really bad with short hair. I stroke his cheek. "I can't help but think this is the universes keeping me for seeing that card each time I get close some thing always happens"

I spot his blazer in the corner the doctors must have taken it off him.

"Maybe the universes is giving me a chance to see it" I go over and reach into his inside pocket and pull it out "this isn't a business card" I turn it over "From the man that could never fall out of love with you, oh Frank " I looked over my shoulder at Frank and smile

"That's the real reason behind the flowers then well maybe I could try using the fairy tale wake up see if it works"

I walk over to him and sit back beside him then slowly lean down and kiss his lips in my mind he woke up and wrapped his arms around me tight, but no this isn't a fairy tale this is real life. In a fairy tale we wouldn't have broken up we would be married with two kids living happily ever after by now but life very rarely pans out like a story. All fairy tales teach us when we are younger is it will just be grow up go through a few hard times then find prince charming first try get married and you won't have any other problems, if life was like that there would be no need for spies no need for us to protect anyone. I pulled out of the kiss nearly crying

"Please wake up Frank" I waited I don't know what I expected to happen, even awake Frank didn't always follow orders.

I must have been sitting there for hours and he didn't get any better I wanted to stay there with him every second but I have MI9 to run and my phone keeps going off. I lean down and kiss his cheek and put the card in my pocket. I'll be looking at it all the time. I get up and open the door and turn back to frank.

"I will be coming back I won't let you be alone for long"


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's been a while hope it is worth the wait.

sorry for any mistakes that might still be in here I've read it through but there's normaly something i miss

* * *

Stella's POV

1 week later

I sat in my office reading the Frank's card over and over. The last two years I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts throwing myself into my work trying to get rid of my feelings for him I didn't realize how much I was hurting him by ignoring him. That was the opposite thing I wanted to do by ignoring I thought ignoring him would protect him from being hurt by me again but either way I just hurt him.

I plugged my phone into its speaker I just wanted to sit and relax for two seconds before I have to get back to work, it had been non-stop this week and I couldn't stop worrying about frank. I hit play, lean back into my chair put my head against it and close my eyes. I listen to one song and before I could turn it off and start working again the next song started playing it was Come What May from Moulin Rouge I lean back again and listen to it. I love this song the movie came out about a year before Frank and I broke up, I always wanted it to by mine and Frank's song the whole two lovers having to fight against their world to be together and having to be very secretive and sneaky, I mean I knows that's what Romeo and Juliet is all about but this was better because the only people they hid from was an evil person and the boss everyone else knew, a lot like frank and I.

When it came out in cinema's I kept on at Frank to take me and he kept saying no, but I didn't know he had already got us tickets then he told me we were going out to dinner one night and drove to the cinema just as I was about to ask why we were there he pulled out the tickets, I hugged him so tight. I loved him so much I knew he didn't really like those kinds of movies but he would always suffer through one if I wanted to go.

I started to think of Frank Still in the medical unit again he hadn't woken up or showed any signs of improvement. Yesterday the doctors were telling me that if a patient hasn't woken up or shown any sign of possibly waking up in a week then they normally won't wake up but there's one thing they could do which was switch off all the machines keeping him alive they said its risky but sometimes doing that gives the body the shock it needs to wake up.

They are going to do it today at four I have to be there I won't let myself not be, the world can be under full attack from aliens and I would still be there with frank at four. Over this last week I realized that the world isn't worth saving if it didn't have Frank in it anymore. As spies we know a hundred things worth dying for but Frank is the only thing I've found worth living for.

I start thinking about all the things that would be different around here if Frank wasn't here. I didn't even notice a knock at my door "Chief Agent Knight?"

I shook my head slightly to snap me out of my thoughts "hmm oh sorry yes?"

"You need to brief team Alpha"

"Oh right sorry yes I'll be right there" I stood up and picked up the mission file on my desk and put my blazer on and rushed to the briefing room I'd completely forgotten about that I've been a mess since last week.

Around half an hour later I got back to my office and looked at the clock ok three o'clock I have time I'll leave at half past that will give me plenty of time. Please let this work I couldn't bear if it didn't and we lost him plus on top of that it would be up to me to tell his team their only sixteen how do you tell sixteen year olds that someone they love has died, they would all blame me if he died, but to be fair it's my fault I blame me there's no reason they shouldn't it was bad enough have to tell them Frank was in a coma. Another knock at my door

"Chief Agent Knight we need you to come and watch the new gadget testing"

"Right that was today I thought it was tomorrow right course" I get back up and look at the clock. It's fine I have time, I left and came back twenty minutes later ten minutes ok time to get ready. Knock

"Chief Agent Knight we need you to watch over Hamish Campbell's interrogation"

"Right yes ok" I look at the clock latest I could get there is quarter too. We go and at the end I look at the clock. Twenty five too please no more distractions. I start to rush there "Chief Agent Knight" "Agent Knight" "Agent Knight" "Agent Knight" "Agent Knight"

By the time it all ended it was five past four. I ran to the medical unit and straight into his room all the doctors around him looked at me for a second then they all looked at one "we just finished I'm sorry"

Then it was almost like none of them could face looking at me I know what that means I saw that look a million times over the last two years it's the same look agents had when they lost team members. I burst into tears "No please please no" I ran over to Frank he looked like he was sleeping I put my hand on his chest but no heart beat and I collapse into the chair next to the bed leaning my head on the bed next to his arm crying one of the doctors put his hand on my shoulder then they all walked out in silence they left the door slightly open so they could walk in later and not disturber me when it was time to take the machines away.

No Frank my worst fear came real, I look up at his face.

"Frank come on please come back to me you're a fighter you don't die like this I know you don't you can't you deserve more than this you always said you would want to go out doing something you love like saving the world not just lying in a hospital bed. You can't just leave me like this I love you so much I always have and always will it's not fair I need you I was so scared of hurting you I never wanted to say it but I love you…I love you…I love you"

I lay my head back down and close my eyes still with tears pouring out my eyes "Please don't leave me"

I laid there crying and then felt a hand on mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys again sorry it's been so long

Please keep commenting i love reading them and they are the best inspiration to start writing another chapter. comment where you think the story should go from here I do have a very clear idea where I want it to go but would love to hear what you guys think.

* * *

Stella's POV

I laid there crying and felt a hand on mine.

Through my tears "He's really gone I put off so much because I convinced myself there would always be time but I should have known" I go back to crying. I'm not really listening to the other person I know it's going to be a doctor here to tell me that they need to move Franks body.

"Stella…"

"There is so much I would love to say now but I'm never going to be able to if I could go back to last summer I would tell myself to go straight to him and stop being so selfish in ignoring him I should have let my heart rule my head for once"

"Stella….."

"And worst of all is now I've lost the only man I every allowed myself to fall for I had to be all rules and protocol but Frank knew me better than that he knew that I only ever wanted to protect people but I was just tied down by everyone watching me waiting for me to make a mistake I thought that if I was to admit my feelings for Frank than that would be the mistake that they were all waiting for but I…."

"Stel" Wait everyone calls me chief agent no one calls me Stella and defiantly not Stel that's what Frank called me when he wanted my attention he knew I hate people shortening my name.

I looked up next to me but there was no one there, I looked at my hand and saw the hand on top of it and followed the arm up with my eyes till I was met with Frank's huge wonderful beautiful eyes looking back at me.

"But I….you…they said…oh shut up Stella" I throw my arms around him and I would have held that forever but I could hear Frank trying to hide his sounds of pain so I let go but stay close.

"Stella not that I'm not enjoying this but what happened why am I here I mean it's not that I'm not happy I am here because your hugging me and saying all that stuff you just said but I think I might need some catching up" I had almost forgotten how sweet he could be when trying not to make me angry.

"Oh right of course what do you remember last?" I sit on the side of the bed and hold his hand I never wanted to let go of any part of him.

"Last I remember we were in the basement and you had just shouted at Stark and turned to see me and you were doing this really nice kind of half-smile that you do when you trying not to laugh at people's reaction to you shouting at Stark"

"Right ok well it's been a week since then on the way back to my office from the basement you turned to ask me something but kept walking and you fell down some steps you hit your head very hard on the ground at the bottom of them and you wouldn't wake up you have been in a coma since then and the doctors said the only chance you had at waking up was to turn off the life support that might give your body the shock it needed to wake up and they did but nothing happened when I got here they said you were"

I had to fight so hard to keep the tears from pouring out "were dead but I guess they just needed to give you time to wake up"

"Stella I didn't need time I could hear your voice and you crying, you know I never liked leaving you crying"

I smiled and looked down at our hands and his thumb stoking the back of my hand.

"Stella" I looked at him and he just looked into my eyes for a second "Kiss me"

I don't think he wanted to say that out loud because he suddenly is clearing his throat and about to make an excuse to get out of it but not this time, I won't let him this time, I lean down and kiss him I can tell he's shocked but then I can feel him relax into it and I smile during the kiss and I feel one of his hands go onto my back trying to hold me there not that I had any thoughts of moving, it was the perfect kiss.

I jump off when I hear someone knock on the door and see the doctor there.

"Sorry to disturb you but we just got the alert through that he has woken up I just need to run some tests but I will come back later you know let you get your strength back agent London" he left almost running oops I think he felt embarrassed for disturbing the kiss he walked in on.

"Well I think he felt a bit awkward it must have been weird seeing the Chief Agent here let alone kissing one of her Agents"

"All the doctors are used to seeing me here I've been here every second I could be" I sit back down beside him "Well I couldn't just leave you I didn't want you waking up alone"

My phone beeps and I look at it and I don't think I could hide my disappointment from Frank.

"Stella go do your job its ok I'll be right here when you get back"

I kiss his cheek "I should go and call your team anyway tell them you've woken up they were so worried they really love you I told them not to come see you while you were in the coma I didn't want them being too upset"

"Probably best they didn't see me like that. Well tell them I say hello and that they can come see me anytime they want now I'm awake I'd love to see them"

"I will now you should work on getting your strength back up so they can run their tests I'll tell the doctor you're ready when I go" I kiss him once more "Oh and when you're out we can maybe finally have that talk you've wanted to have all year"

I saw his face light up and his smile was amazing

"Well I'll be waiting right here for you have fun at work Stella"

"Bye Frank"

"Bye Stella

I walked out and looked back at him just before I left and smiled. I walked out and closed the door feeling as happy as I did after our first date all those years ago maybe this time it will work we know what went wrong and how to stop it from going wrong again maybe if we do get back together it won't end in hurt and tears.

_One week later_


	10. Chapter 10

Two in the same week I am spoiling you now warning the end of this chapter is stepping up a tiny bit and there's more like it to come, maybe if i choose it to got that way and not change my mind

Wrote this at like 1 in the morning so sorry for the mistakes just had to write down this idea before I forgot it.

* * *

Frank's POV

_One week later_

The first day out of that hospital bed feels so good back in my suits and not those annoying hospital MI9 pajamas. They were very uncomfortable and so embarrassing when Stella was helping me get use to walking again. I know that I was in that bed solid for only a week but muscles start to reduce in strength after just three days. After I took my first few steps, with Stella's help, I was fine.

My first stop would be Stella but she just had a meeting with her bosses so she is probably a little stressed plus it will be nice to see the team I saw them once or twice over the week when they came in for their training sessions but it was only for a few minutes it will be good to be able to hug them and show them I'm fine they were all worried but refused to show it though Aneisha and Keri were almost in tears seeing me laying there.

I decided to just slip into their training session see how they're doing I don't want to disturb them that much.

"Come on Dan we both know you said I was the best agent in MI9" Keri was poking Dan in the back with one of the wooden Bo-Staffs we use in training armed combat.

"No no no no nooooo I said one of the best and I thought you were dead I wasn't think right if I was I would have remembered how annoying you are remember you're the reason most of our early missions went wrong"

I can see Dan starting to get annoyed especially when he points over to Tom who is sitting with Aneisha on the piled up crash mats "Tom you were there you heard me and you know I didn't mean it" Tom and Aneisha are just sitting there laughing at them "Whoa Dan don't pull me into this I don't want to be poked by Keri and her Bo-staff of annoyance"

"Hey don't call Keri annoying or I'll start poking you" I could see Aneisha poke Tom in the side and him flinching then she starts laughing and poking him more. "Well let's see how much you like it neish" they started poking each other and Dan grabs another Bo-staff and starts play fighting with Keri okay time for me to step in and bring order back to this team.

I walk forward closer to them and clear my throat loudly "Two weeks without me and you already are falling apart" Keri and Aneisha ran up as fast as they could and hugged me I hugged back "I missed you girls too" "Well its umm good to see you up and about frank" Dan always trying to be cool.

"Come here you too tom" I hugged them both then the girls started hugging us and it was our first ever group hug I mean I hugged Carrie, Rose and Oscar a lot but not this team I guess I know in the back of my mind that like Oscar, Carrie and Rose these guys would leave to in a year or two and it hurts when you lose a team even when they are just moving on to another one it still hurts.

"Wait where's your trainer" they immediately stopped hugging me and just stood there looking at each other until Dan neish and Tom all looked at Keri

"Ok ok ok I kinda may have sent him to the medical unit after I hitting him by accident messing around with a Bo-staff" She did her I'm sorry look that we had all seen quite a lot.

"Keri you're a fast learner so why can't you learn not to mess around with some things?"

"I'm sorry Frank" she looked at the floor.

"He's probably fine don't worry right all four of you get back to your homes don't need any other injury's" I smile at Keri to show I'm really not angry.

I high-five all of them as they grab their stuff and walk out with one final hug from Aneisha and Keri. Once they were gone I packed away the two Bo-staffs that Dan and Keri left out and looked at the time right three o'clock Stella should be relaxed enough after her meeting time to talk to her.

On my way to her office I realize I have no idea what I'm going to say, what am I meant to say to her, we kissed when I woke up but apart from the odd hand holding it was normal for the rest of the time I was in there. Maybe it's different now I'm out she said we would have that talk when I was out and I am so we will talk unless she has loads of work I wouldn't want to disturb her when she has lots of work to do or if she's stressed it wouldn't be relaxing having that talk when she's stressed I mean I love her but she can be scary when she shouts though she does have a really cute angry face but in the past I could make that face go away by kissing her, she couldn't stay angry when I kissed her, maybe that will work now if she gets angry but maybe I won't try that as she can break every bone I have with her little finger. Oh and she won't want this talk if she.

Half way through that thought I find myself outside her office and her door was wide open but that is understandable it is a very very hot day. I fix my tie and slick my hair back. I walk in and she is sitting on the sofa that's the same side of the room as the door.

Her shoes are very neatly together at the end of the sofa on the floor and she has her feet up next to her so she can lean on one of the high arm rests of the sofa looking at a file and the way she is sitting makes it easy for me to see just the bottom of a tattoo on her leg she got in as she calls them her wild teen years when she was rebelling against MI9 and all its rules.

I start to stare at it but then realise I'm smiling and snap out of it Maybe this isn't the time she looks busy. I turn to walk out and knock the door slightly so it hits the wall and she jumps.

"Oh Frank I'm sorry I didn't see you there how are you feeling it's good to see you back in a suit it defiantly looks better on you then what you had to where in the medical unit"

She put her feet back on the floor and sat up properly when she started talking. But I couldn't stop looking at her prefect legs. She always hated her legs but I loved them just because they were a part of her.

"Frank?"

I snapped out of it "Hu oh" I don't think my face could go any more red then it is right now but she smiles and pats the seat next to her and I sit down "yea I'm feeling a lot better thanks and thanks for helping me during this week"

"No problem anything to help you uhhh I mean" she goes as red as I was and looks away but I smile and pull her head gently back round to face me and look into her eyes and we stay there just taking in the sight of each other I couldn't look away I loved this woman so much I almost when mad when I thought I would never see her again and now here she is so beautiful.

Next thing I know she's leaning in and so am I and when our lips touch it's so perfect. We sit there for a little until she puts one hand on the back of my neck and the other on my shoulder and she brings her legs back up to the other side of her so she can face her whole body towards me but one leg keeps slipping off so she takes her hand off my shoulder and hold that leg up.

I smile trying not to laugh and take her hand off her leg put it back on my shoulder and put my hand on her leg where it was near her ankle and my other hand finds its way to her back and we stay there kissing like that for a minute or two. As if my body had a mind of its own I start to trace a circle round her ankle and she starts laughing slightly and moves my hand up to her knee so she can stretch out her leg as she leans back onto the arm rest.

She starts to make the kiss a lot deeper wrapping her arms around my neck and my hand might have umm accidentally slipped a little further up her leg and we both smile and just as we are getting ready to move this simple kiss on to a step higher her phone rings and she takes it out her pocket and breaks the kiss long enough to answer it and put it on loud-speaker so she can keep kissing me while in-between her talking.

"Yes hello"

"Chief Agent Knight its agent Walker from the front desk just to let you know the minister for security is here to see you"

"Well I'm kind of in a meeting right now he should make an appointment like everyone else I'm a very busy woman this week"

"he didn't ask to see you he's one his way up right now this was just a call to warn you sorry he didn't stop long enough for me to be able to tell him your busy again sorry" she hung up and we could suddenly hear him asking where Stella's office was he was very close to the office and we couldn't be caught like this we quickly sorted ourselves out just as he walked into the room.

"Minister Sir this is unexpected"

"Yes well seems we need to talk after recent events with Mr Campbell"

I looked at Stella "Well Chief Agent Knight I should give you two some privacy and get back to my duties"

She stood up "yes well Agent London you just came out of a coma so your only duty is to go home and take it easy I need one of my best agents in top form especially if he has to look after four teenagers all day"

I laughed slightly "Yes ma'am" we shook hands and I turned and nodded slightly to the minister

"Sir"

"Well if what Stella just said was right then I hope you get back to full heath soon agent London"

"Thank you sir" I look back at Stella and leave and as I shut the door behind me I can hear them start talking.

"So Agent Knight as I said it seems we need to talk"

* * *

Please review and tell what you think of that little bit between them it might not go further than that but I might write more scene like that if i do make it go that way so please comment ant tell what you think ok thanks hope you liked if not loved


	11. Chapter 11

Stella's POV

"So Agent Knight as I said it seems we need to talk"

I slid my shoes back on and walked round to the other side of my deck and sat in my chair.

"it would seem I need to set up a press event to reassure people that I can be trusted after the very public reveling and arrest of the Crime Minister and of Hamish and I would like you to be with me and explain how MI9 intent to fix and problems that Hamish or the Crime Minister might have put in place while they were in power"

"So you want me to be basically your escape goat the one that as normal you are going to direct all the question to that you can't answer and to tell people that even though you put Hamish in charge and you would have done any background checks on the deputy Prime Minister that I still support you"

"Stella I don't believe that's at all what I said all I meant was….."

"Well not to be rude but I think the first thing I should be hearing from you is an apology"

"I have nothing to apologise for Hamish tricked everyone"

"Well I'm sorry minister but you got yourself into this mess and I don't think I should be used as a human shield"

"Stella try to be reasonable I just…"

I stood up and hit the desk with both of my hands to quickly get him to stop talking and look at me.

"Plus I am way to busy trying to check every inch of MI9 for anything Hamish or the Crime Minister could have put in here and I'm running back ground checks on all of my agents to make sure none could be like Hamish and work for the other side and I'm having to get all my control back with every other type of minister and every other official that there is all because you made them doubt me when you through me in MI9 prison falsely accused and I'm having to do all this on a cut budget which means massive reductions in agents and supplies all because you thought that national security wasn't something worth putting that much money into so you tell me if you think I have time to clear up any more of your mistakes when I have my hands full cleaning up the ones made by your mistakes here! "

I could see him open his mouth to speech so I raised my eye brows at him to give him my do you really want to do that look. He fixed his blazer and stormed out my office. I fell back into my chair smiling it felt so good to tell him off for once and it may have been a little harsh but everything I said was true I was always being used as a shield to make it look like he never did anything wrong. This time he had so this time he had to clean up his mess and own up to his mistake no more hiding.

I know I'm going to get in trouble for that outburst later on but I don't care it felt so much better just shouting at him. I decided that I should check on how all my agents are doing and while I do that I could get a cup of tea and go for a walk around the building. It's so boring staying in an office all day after being trained and working as a field agent for so long my body is use to moving it's still not use to sitting behind a desk all day noting nothing.

I went to the canteen on the bottom floor, the tea from there was my favorite in the whole building, I started walking around watching all my agents at work it was a quiet day for me.

I get these types of days at least once a week may be less. After a month in that small cell I love watching all my agents work everything was getting back to normal. I spot Frank waking around in the corner of my eye, ok maybe not everything was getting back to normal but that's better than normal.

I walk up to him talking with another agent "Sorry to disturb but Agent London I know your very good with your gadgets so can you come and help me check something that Hamish Campbell left maybe you can tell me if its dangerous or a bug or nothing to worry about"

"Well I'll see you later Frank good to see you up and about" the other agent walked off.

"So Chief Agent Knight what would you like me to check" he smiled at me like he can read my mind he knew exactly what I was thinking.

We walked upstairs making sure to act very professional and when no one was looking we walked into an old office room that wasn't in use thanks to the cuts I didn't care where we were though I just needed to feel him kissing me like before.

Frank sat on one of the desks "So Stel what's the real reason you wanted to see me to talk about when happened in your off…"

I don't give him a chance to finish before I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him again. He wraps his arms around my waist and holds me as tight as he can which isn't as tight as he wants thanks to his blazer being very constricting.

He pulls out of the kiss for a little so he can see where his blazer is buttoned up and undoes the buttons "Stupid tight blazer" he smiles and takes it off "much better" he pulls me back into the kiss and is able to wrap his arms round me tighter now he doesn't have his blazer on.

We made the kiss as deep as possible for a few minutes, I know I shouldn't even try to do anything with my tongue but it's too hard to resist plus I can feel his tongue starting to move over to my mouth too.

We both start to kiss with our tongues as much as our lips and it feels so nice to be back in this passion with him after so long I can't help but let out a tiny moan which I can feel him smile at we just stand there making out like that for around ten or fifteen minutes but it felt like eternity.

I knew that if we went on any longer then either we would do something we regret or someone would catch us so I slowly start to stop.

"Ok I think we need to get back to work there's still lots to do"

"Yeah I think your right we should stop"

"Frank"

"Yeah"

"That means you're going to have to take your hands off my back"

"Oh right sorry"

He does quickly, he's so cute when he doesn't know what to do.

"So Frank I still stand by what I said go home and take it easy tomorrow's one of your days off anyway just relax" I kiss him one more time then wipe the lipstick smudges off from around my lips and go towards the door

"Stella I don't suppose you want to take tomorrow off maybe we could you know see each other and do something if you want, I mean you've seen so much of me this last week you might be tired of seeing my old face so you know what forget I said anything let's just…."

"Frank stop talking and breathe for one second I'd love to see you tomorrow I think we both need a break you can call me later and tell me what we are doing"

"Great yeah awesome… I mean yeah you know that's cool that's very cool"

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled he shouldn't try to be cool "I'll see you tomorrow bye"

"Bye Stella"

I walked out of the room looking around making sure no agents suspected anything.

Ok so date with Frank this could be interesting yeah.


	12. Chapter 12

Frank POV

Did she seriously just say yes? I can't believe it, oh no I don't have any idea about what to do though right I need to get home and plan.

I go to the door and look down ah right maybe I should wait a little while before walking out in front of people see if I can calm down. I walk round the old office room trying to think of anything that won't make my trousers any tighter. I did love that moment with Stella but being a guy after something like that is hard stupid male body.

I walk around for some time till it's gone then go straight home I need to start planning what does Stella like I know she's deep down a romantic but the whole candle lit dinner thing isn't going to cut she always questioned why that was romantic to her it was so impersonal and tacky because that is what so many guys do.

To her romance is knowing the other person more than yourself I need to do that I need to show her I know her but how? I open all the old scrap books of me and her hoping that old pictures of our previous days out would inspire me but nothing, I turn a page and see a picture that does give me an idea she would love that.

Good thing I know exactly who to call it's always good to have contacts that can totally hook you up, wait did I just think that ok I've been spending too much time around the team I love them but that way they talk is starting to rub off on me. Well Dan, Aneisha and Tom aren't that bad it's Keri who keeps talking like that. But anyway I need to call Paul and maybe a few others to set things up for the rest of the day.

I text her telling her where and when to meet me and telling her to dress casual if I didn't tell her how to dress she would have called me back asking she hates to feel either under dressed or over dressed as spy's we are trained to always blend in so now even on days off she hates feeling out of place.

_The Next Day_

I get dressed into some dark blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt not much but simple is best and still looks at least partly smart and I don't want anything over complicated. I put my shoes on, grab a jacket and go to the café that I told Stella to be at but as I walk up to it huge problem.

There's a million café's in London why did my team have to be sitting in front of this one. I want to turn and wait round the corner but too late.

"Frank? Whoa it's slightly weird seeing you in normal clothes"

"Ummm yeah thanks Keri I think, so what are you four doing here it's a school day"

"We all have a free lesson, Stella said we should get closer as a team so every so often we all hang out together just as teenagers not as a team"

"Right so that good, good job with that you know that important as a team to b close"

Aneisha leant forward "Frank are you ok? You're acting stranger then you are normally"

"Yeah I'm fine"

I can see Dan feeling a bit awkward and he will want to change the subject quickly. "So Frank what are you doing here"

"Oh just meeting someone so I should you know go somewhere else and look out for them"

"Who you meeting anyone from work" Keri always being nosey

"Well I…"

From behind me "Frank?"

I turned to see Stella I couldn't help but look slightly shocked and happy looking beautiful with her hair down and pulled over one shoulder even her clothes look perfect a cream colour blouse, light blue jeans and brown boots that go half way up her shin she does love boots she tries to wear them as much as she can at work.

"Hi Stella you look amazing" I had forgotten the team sitting behind me "it's been so long since I saw you in your normal clothes I almost forgot how, well how…..nice you look in them"

I suddenly realise what I said and what it might have sounded like and start to panic.

"Not that you don't look nice normally you do I like your work suits it's just know this is different nice and not a…."

"Frank ok relax and breathe, thank you. You look nice too"

Keri and Aneisha clear there throats and I automatically regret saying more than just hi and I see Stella look behind me and see them I guess she didn't notice them before.

"So are you two on a date?"

I turn to them "Well just a you know catch up talk about things day"

We don't really want people knowing just yet

Keri trying to be funny "We don't need to have that talk with you two already do we" they all start smiling trying not to laugh

Stella walks up very calm "I may be taking a day of but it would be good to remember that I hired you all and I can fire you just as easy"

Keri pulls her fingers across her lips like she's zipping them and smiles at Stella.

I turn to Stella "Any way this way it's just round the corner"

I take her round to the sea life center and she looks at me "Well I remembered that you loved it here so much you even joked about quitting MI9 and working here and I didn't think you may have had a chance since you became chief agent"

She hugs me "Oh and the manager owes me a favour so we can go anywhere because I know you love learning about how they care for the animals in these places"

"Frank this is amazing"

"Oh and after I have a friend who owns an Italian restaurant who has organised a privet room"

"Why the dinner"

"I know Italian is your favourite and the privet room because you're a very dangerous woman to be with and I want to keep you safe" I move a bit of hair behind her ear and keep my hand on her cheek

"Really?" with her I'm not believing a word of that tone.

"Ok I just hoped you would think a privet room was more romantic but hey can't blame a guy for trying" I smiled and she laughed little

"Well let's go" she takes my hand off her cheek and holds it and we go into the sea life center and after an amazing day of laughing and flirting together I walk her back to her apartment.

"Thanks for today Frank it was just what the doctor ordered to relax me. Well you know how frantic things at work are"

"Yeah I do I'm amazed we got through today with only one phone call from them"

"Yeah I did threaten a few yesterday saying if they were to call me I would do something very nasty that I have yet to think of"

"That would explain it then" we laugh

"Well I had a lot of fun thank you again"

"Anytime really"

"I guess it doesn't have to end now if u want to come in have a cup of tea or something"

"Yeah sure"

We go into her apartment which is the entire top floor and it even has as upstairs it's more like a house on top of these flats but then she's chief agent so she can afford a place like this.

I sit on the sofa and she makes us both a cup of tea then comes and joins me putting the tea on the coffee table in front of us and we talk and drink the tea but then the light catches her just right and she looks irresistible I just have to do it.

I suddenly kiss her but she isn't resisting she welcomes it and sits so she is properly facing me and I don't know how but for the third time in two days we are sitting making out with out any other care in the world.

We start to let our hand travel around each other. After a lot of very heated making out.

"So Frank I think we should move this maybe upstairs we'll have a lot more room up there"

"Absolutely I think that is the best idea I have ever heard in the history of earth or even the universe the best idea ever no question asked"

It's almost like I don't have control of my mouth anymore because all the blood in my brain seems to be rushing to …well other parts of me.

She got up and held out her hand for me and when I took it she stood me up and led me upstairs.

_The Next Morning_


	13. Chapter 13

Was able to get an update in tonight since justanotherboringbandwhore messaged me asking me to love that people like my story so much i love reading reviews :)

* * *

Stella's POV

_The Next Morning_

I woke up and stretched my arms up above me and cross them above my head. I lay where I am felling more relaxed than normal for some reason I start to close my eyes again then sit up suddenly as I remember the reason I'm so relaxed.

I look around my bed and see my clothes on the floor along with some of Franks.

"I slept with Frank what was I thinking" I mean of course it wasn't the first time we were twenty when we first dated and being a spy can be very exciting all the danger and adrenaline it was only natural to need to do it back then plus we were both trained spy's and as spy's we are trained in everything that could make us better than normal people including extended stamina, I mean I know why girls seem to love James Bond he must have been really amazing, but Frank and I are both adults now this could be serious.

Though as I remember it was pretty great I mean I know he doesn't look like much but looks are defiantly deceiving with him. I bite my lip wondering what to do then start to smell something amazing coming from down stairs so I find my robe wrap it around me tight and walk down stairs.

I follow the smell to the kitchen and see Frank standing there cooking and making tea.

"Wow a man who is great in bed and cooks breakfast in the morning I thought they say chivalry is dead"

"Oh hi your up hope you don't mind me cooking I thought it would be nice I seem to remember not getting much sleep"

"A man making me breakfast why would I mind that" I go and hug him from behind "good to see you found your clothes easily they were flung in a lot of different directions"

"Well I couldn't help being in a hurry I didn't want to give you a chance to change your mind" he laughs and it's the best sound ever to me right now, I smile and kiss the back of his neck once then go sit down.

He puts the food out very neatly on plates.

"Breakfast is served"

"Wow it looks amazing"

"An amazing breakfast for an amazing woman"

I can't help but smile he was annoyingly sweet at times almost makes up for when I have to be on missions with the M.I. High team I mean they aren't so bad when you get use to them but it still does get annoying when Keri isn't taking it seriously or when Dan is being very head-strong or when Tom is playing on games through a mission. Trying to get that team to concentrate all the way through one mission is hard but I guess that's teenagers.

"What are you thinking about Stel?"

"Hu oh nothing"

"Come on tell me"

"how are you able to be so lenient with your team I mean I know they are teenagers but any other agent wouldn't last five minutes in a room with them the team would drive them mad"

"I guess I'm used to it my last team true weren't as bad but still pretty bad" he smiles like he's remembering them but in his eyes I can see it still hurts him a little.

"You miss them?"

"well course they were my first team but they couldn't stay forever we had to part at some point I'll get an email from them every few months telling me they are fine and asking how I am and how the new team are coping"

"That's nice"

"Yeah every now and again someone from this team will do or say something that reminds me of one of that team like how Tom gets excited about finding out how a new gadget works and inventing his own reminds me of Rose or when Dan want to run off and do his own thing always reminds me of Oscar or how Keri can make anything a joke and always looking on the bright side of things or when Tom and I talk about something very technical and Aneisha asks for an English translation they remind me of Carrie"

I can see him getting sad just talking of the old team so I hold his hand and smiles at me.

"I think you would have really liked them they are always going to be the team I base any other M.I. High team on they were amazing we were more like a family then just a team I don't seem to have that bond with this one I mean the bond we have is very close but with the others they would always come and talk to me if they had a problem and we would know each other so well that no one would be able to lie without at least one person knowing it was a lie"

"Well I can see they took good care of you so I like them already"

He smiles and kisses me.

"Mind if I take a shower?"

"Course not I made you all sweaty last night it's only fair I let you shower, I'll finish off my lovely breakfast and clean-up"

"Sounds like the perfect plan"

I kiss him and he goes upstairs to shower I finish my breakfast and he comes back down just as I finish washing the plates.

"Hey so I'm going to have a shower now and get ready for work and I'll let you dry the plates up and after all that we can set off to work"

"Great I have a change of clothes there hopefully no one will notice me before I change into my suit I've never gone into M.I.9 in my normal clothes and I don't want people there to see me like this kind of defeats the whole purpose of showing I'm an important person if Agents see me in jeans and a T-shirt"

I smile and shake my head and throw him a dish cloth.

"Well important person start drying those dishes" I poke my tongue out slightly and he does the same and I laugh as I walk past him and go upstairs.

Around thirty minutes later I walk down in a nice knee high skirt suit with my hair and make-up ready and see Frank sitting in the sofa pretending to be asleep, I know he's pretending because his breathing is normal speed and I also know that breathing gets slower and shallower when your asleep.

"Oh well Franks asleep I guess we won't have time for a quick kiss before we have to head off"

"I'm awake and could use a kiss"

I stand there laughing a bit

"Come on you work now"

I pull him up and we walk to work.

On the way…


	14. Chapter 14

Frank's POV

A few streets away from work in the city center. Stella turns to me.

"Ok we shouldn't walk in together one of us should hang back"

"Good thinking we should try to keep on the down low for a while don't want people knowing about us till we are ready"

"Us? Who said anything about there being an us?"

I looked at her face she was very serious.

"Oh I just thought ….you know because yesterday…I didn't mean anything by… I should have made sure you felt….. but I should….. I shouldn't assume…"

"Frank breath I was joking ok so you hang back for a few minutes and I'll go"

Wow she is the only woman who could make me panic like that I would hate her for doing that except I love her way to much too ever hate her.

"Yep good idea Chief Agent Knight"

She started walking on and I stayed looking in a shop window.

Suddenly in the middle of the program every screen in the shop window went fuzzy, ok that's weird must be the shop signal or something. I looked around and it wasn't only the screens in the shop it was every screen around me.

People were looking at their phones pressing button and looking confused I took mine out and looked at it, it wasn't only the TV screens but every phone even the big electronic billboards. Looks like everything that has a screen had gone silent and fuzzy.

I ran down to Stella who had stopped and was looking as confused as I was.

All the screens went black and had a dot in the middle flashing like it was loading something.

Stella and I looked at each other and walked in front of one of the big billboards.

Suddenly it flashed up videos of explosions and a deep voice started to talk over it. Someone using a voice disguiser.

"THE BRITISH GOVERNMENT HAVE DESTROYED THIS COUNTRY TO MUCH BUT ALWAYS PASS IT OFF AS SOMEONE ELSE MISTAKE. WELL NOT ANY MORE I HAVE EXPLOSIVES SET UP ALL OVER LONDON. I WILL GIVE THE GOVERNMENT A CLUE TO WHERE THE FIRST IS YOU MUST GET THERE AND DISARM IT THERE ARE TEN BOMBS PLACED IN DIFFERENT PLACES .YOU WILL HAVE LESS TIME TO FIND AND DEFUSE EACH BOMB .FIRST A FEW RULES U CAN ONLY SEND A GROUP OF UP TO SIX IF I SEE ANY MORE THEN THAT APPROACH ANY BOMB I WILL BLOW IT UP WITH MY REMOTE TRIGGER IF YOU TRY TO FIND ME I WILL EXPLODE EVERY BOMB LEFT AND MILLIONS WILL DIE. LET'S SEE HOW GOOD THE SECRET SERVICE IS. OH AND TO SHOW I'M NOT LYING ABOUT THE BOMBS"

The screen switches to a video feed of a park with a few people walking round it and suddenly there's a huge explosion that Stella and I can feel from where we are. Everyone around us starts running and panicking.

"I HAVE MADE MY POINT AND A LITTLE TIP BEST MAKE IT THE YOUNGEST AGENTS YOU HAVE THEY ARE GOING TO NEED TO BE FAST AND CLEVER. I WILL GIVE YOU THE FIRST CLUE IN ONE HOUR THAT'S WHEN MY GAME BEGINS. I AM THE WATCHER"

The screen went black again then back to normal Stella and I looked at each other everyone was running and panicking around us.

We ran to MI9 where everyone was rushing. Stella started giving orders and restored some kind of order out of chaos.

She had gotten security to set up every screen inside MI9 to have a countdown. She set it for one hour when the watcher would give us the first clue.

"Ok Agent Rodgers you get on to every media station we need to make them to tell everyone to go home and stay inside their homes"

"Yes Chief Agent Knight" he ran off.

"Stella what can I do"

"Frank you call in your team we are going to need every agent we can get plus tom may be able to help"

I call them and tell them to come in. Who is the Watcher and why is he doing this ok well first thing first lets disarm the bombs then get him.

Half an hour later and all of MI9 are just waiting staring at the countdown there's nothing more we can do but wait. 0.30.38, 0.30.37, 0.30.36, 0.30.35

**0.00.00**

* * *

I know this is short but I really wanted to do this I hate being predictable plus adds a little excitement to it I mean they are spy's it isn't going to be a boring love story.

Its also short because I'm working on my other story and trying to find series 3,4,5 episode of MI HIGH that arnt on youtube.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own MI HIGH or Characters

* * *

Frank's POV

**0.00.00**

We all held our breath waiting in silence. Me and my team around me at on desk staring at a computer screen, Keri was leaning on the desk and I could see her hands shaking next to mine.

Sweet Keri always the first to make a joke to try to make other feel safer but in times like this no laugh could hide anyone's fear.

I put one hand over hers to try to calm her. I looked at her and she looked down at my hand then to me nearly with tears in her eyes I put my hand from hers to her shoulder.

She sat down in the seat next to me and put her head on my shoulder I put my arm fully around her. Aneisha, who was standing behind me, put her hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at her and put my other hand on hers, I think we all needed to know we weren't alone. I saw Tom look across from his computer to Aneisha who was getting so nervous she had started crying a little, he got up walked over and put his arm around her and she let go of my shoulder and through her arms around him.

Then it happened. The screen turned its self on and showed more explosions with the one from the park this morning at the end of the video reel.

"LEVEL ONE YOU HAVE TWO HOUR LETS GO …HERE I STAND PROUD AND TALL,HIGHER THEN ANY WALL. MY FACE YOU SEE IS FULL OF FAME THOUGH VERY FEW KNOW MY ACTUAL NAME… SHORT AND SWEET NOW FIND MY BOMB"

The screen went black and Stella reset the count down on the screens, everyone erupted into talking trying to work it out.

**1.00.00**

"Frank what if we don't win this fight?" Keri was only a few seconds from crying.

"Don't even think about it Keri because we will win there's no way we can't"

"Frank this isn't a story the good guys don't always win"

"Keri you fought the worse criminal in the world only a few weeks ago and just like I bet you did then then we may worry and get scared but M.I.9 will always keep fighting. Keri well really all of you"

I turned in my seat to face all of them. "If all four of you only learn one thing from me let it be this you only lose when you stop fighting as long as we keep going with all our strength and never give up we can win"

I stood up and hugged them all. "Now let's sit down and try to do the only thing we can, work out what that riddle means"

**0.58.40**

Stella put teams together one to go out and defuse the bomb and quite a big one to help evacuate people when we figured out the answer.

I think everyone was panicking too much to think clearly. I could tell Stella was really feeling the pressure each of her announcements where rushed and you could hear her shaking even through her voice.

**0.36.27**

I went to see Stella and as I walked in I saw her with her head in her hands leaning on her desk.

"Stel?"

She jumped a little.

"Oh Frank it's you is there any progress"

I walked over to her.

"Not yet no but I think everyone is to stressed to think straight"

"Yea well we do have a bomb mad man threatening London so I think it's quite right everyone is panicking"

She lays her head back on her chair and I walk behind her and start massaging her shoulders to try to relax her

"Stella you use to love riddles if anyone can work this out it's you" I kiss her head " we just need to think about this one line at a time"

"Ok maybe it will help"

I get a chair from the other side of the desk and bring it next to Stella.

I find a blank bit of paper and write the riddle out on it.

"Ok Stella just take deep breaths and try to relax as much as you can"

She nods.

"Here I stand proud and tall, higher than any wall"

"Ok so something very tall noticeable and proud might mean out in the open where everyone can see it so outside maybe"

"Ok big outside noticeable good my face you see is full of fame though very few know my actual name"

"Fame might mean a well-known monument of some kind I don't know about the face bit but the last bit may mean something called by a different name"

"Ok so a monument or well-known thing in London out in the open could face mean a person's face like a statue or something"

"I don't know lots of things have faces I think our best chance is finding out what we don't call by its name"

"That's my girl back in charge thinking clearly" I put my hand on her cheek and she smiles.

"Ok so what big tall famous things are there in London?"

"Nelsons column, Big Ben, London eye ummm Buckingham palace"

"Wait I think that's it I remember reading somewhere just in passing a few years ago"

She types on her computer.

"I think I know where the bomb is look Big Ben is the name of the bell inside the clock though we normally call the whole tower Big Ben but the tower and the face of the clock was simply called Clock tower but in 2012 it was renamed Elizabeth tower it's something we don't call by its real name its famous people from all over the world know it. The answer is Big Ben there's a bomb in the most famous clock in the world"

She looks at the count down.

**0.28.58**

Stella put through the announcement for the teams to get going one to evacuate the area but go nowhere near the tower its wouldn't be good for us to work this out and have the bomb go off anyway because to many people got near and the other team to search Elizabeth tower for the bomb.

After they leave we put the CCTV of the area on the screens and we all wait in silence Stella and I in her office now with my team Dan was hugging Keri to keep her calm and Tom was sitting on the sofa holding Aneisha's hand.

Stella and I were standing up leaning on the desk waiting for either an explosion or the all clear we didn't even want to consider we had got it wrong.

Once again all we could do was watch the countdown

**0.19.49**… **0.15.26**…**0.12.10**…**0.09.03**

The seconds felt like hours Stella started pacing so I stopped her and just held her close in a hug.

**0.07.01**

An announcement rung through the whole building "Chief Agent Knight Agent Walker here bomb defused repeat bomb is defused"

All of M.I.9 sounded in a sudden roar of cheering.

I looked at Stella.

"You did it you saved loads of people"

Stella smiled and pulled me into a kiss and we wrapped out arms partly around each other till we heard Keri and Aneisha giggling and we remembered the team were in the room and broke apart immediately.

"So I think we all could use a drink let's all go down to the canteen and get one" I said trying to break the tension

Everyone nodded and we went to the canteen and sat there with our drinks

"So now we wait for the next clue I guess" I look around at my team and Stella.

Stella leaned back in her chair

"Yes now we wait"

* * *

Did you work out the Riddle before Stella ? ( it was kinda easy i know but its the first one i will try to make them harder)

So You like reading and i like reviews the more reviews i get the quicker i'll update. but as every much love to my readers spesh the ones who have been with me since the very first chapter got uploaded :)


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry its been so long the heat has been wiping all my energy plus it was my 20th on Tuesday

I know I'm 20 and still writing MIHigh fan fiction a little sad but hey I still like a teens show that I liked when I was like 13 its not illegal we all have those small things from our pasts we don't want to let go of.

* * *

Stella's POV

We all leant back in out chairs feeling totally helpless knowing there was still nine bombs in London. Well nine that we knew of this mad man might have put more all over the place.

I start tapping the table with my index and middle fingers how could a day that started off so well become this in only two hours it's not even lunch time and the whole city is in danger that's got to be a new record or something.

Frank took my hand off the table and held it in his then took it up to his lips and kissed the back of it. I couldn't help but smile, my dear sweet Frank always so protective and caring last night falling asleep in his deceptively strong arms made me feel safer then I have in a long time I dreamt about all that has happened these last two years and how if anything went bad Frank was always there.

The month I spent in prison all I did was think of Frank and that last look he gave me, I spent two years trying to fix my broken heart and it was healed completely when Frank said he still loved me in his second test but that one look was able to break it into a million pieces so small they could be passed through the eye of a needle. I wrote so many letters to Frank in that cell all saying how much I loved and missed him.

"Soooooo since we are just waiting here how did your date go yesterday?" Keri looks up from her drink trying to seem innocent.

"Keri I told you it was just a catch up…oh what's the point you guys never would believe that" Frank shook his head.

"So looks like your date went well with the kiss and hand holding" Keri looked at us with a hopefully they will tell everything look

"If you must know Keri we had fun" I said after rolling my eyes knowing she isn't one to stop talking about it.

"Well hope you didn't have too much of the wrong fun you're the adults that are meant to set the example for us" The team all laughed I just smiled and shook my head.

"We do set an example we know all the mistakes you will make because we made them" I look at the team who all look confused.

"What I was recruited at your age by nineteen I was very rebellious fighting against orders I even got arrested by MI9 twice because I went and did my own thing on missions" they all looked at me in amazement

"You didn't follow orders I mean really you is that even possible? What else did you do in this rebellious phase?" Aneisha asked while they all leaned forward really interested.

"Well I wasn't the only one rebelling" I point to Frank.

"Excuse me you were I only acted rebellious because I wanted you" Frank Stated defensively.

"Ok whoa hold it you were a rebel Frank" Dan could hardly hold in his laughter.

"Yes as a matter of fact I was and you don't need to make it sound so much like star wars"

"Anyway come on Stella tell us all the rebelling things you did" Keri said looking really excited

"As long as you promise never to do them" They all nodded

"Ok ok well there was like I said thinking I knew better than my bosses on missions, getting drunk the nights before work once even turning up drunk ummmmm hacking into files my bosses told me to stay away from, I got a tattoo to really annoy my S.O. a week before a performance assessment I gave my bosses all types of attitude, then I fell for another agent and started doing things like sneaking off to empty rooms to errrrr let's say kiss and blowing off training to be with him"

"Oooooo Stella you were pretty bad ass" Dan looked almost impressed

"It's probably why I'm so lenient with you I've been through all that attitude you all give us but be warned if you pull half the things I did you will be out faster than you can say spy-pod. I only got away with all that stuff because back then agents started at maybe 24-25 it was extremely rear for there to be a nineteen year old to be an agent and especially who started at sixteen but now it's normal I mean you are the third team to start under 16 the first M. team started at 13 and there's others in other units that started off young"

"What other units" Asked Aneisha

"Well like MI6 have an agent who started at fourteen maybe 5 years ago now an Agent Rider or something like that"

"Oh so we aren't the only ones that makes me feel less special" Keri joked

"Ok I guess all the way back then when you started sixteen was young to start" Tom said with a cheeky smile on his face

Frank and I look at him and shake our heads.

"So anyway does this mean Frella are back together?" Keri asked smiling

"What the hell is Frella" I asked very confused

"It's the couple name we gave you, you know like celebrity's when they get together they merge their names so we did that with you two" Keri explained with an odd level of proudness in her voice.

It was nice to just be able to talk and laugh even if it was for only a few minutes.

All screens went black and everyone fell silent, I stood up and looking at one.

"it's time"


End file.
